The positive-displacement, steam-driven engine disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,245 has a generally-elliptical rotor mounted for rotation and reciprocation within a cylindrical chamber. That rotor tends to continue to move when it reaches an end of its path of reciprocation.